


Little bugger

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily pregnant and edging ever closer to her due date, Anne starts to wonder how life would be without her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) this is just a bit of fluff. I hope it's alright

With her hand resting comfortably on her large protruding stomach, she felt relaxed. Her backache had vanished and no longer did it pain her to adjust her position on the sofa. Anne thought back to her husband's instance for her to rest. A small, soft smile invaded her face as she thought of it. 

Richard, her dear Richard seemed to care so very much and the thought filled her with content. Seeing the love in his eyes as he gazed at her or her bump was wonderful to notice. The desire for that love to always be there, in his kind eyes, had started to increase steadily. 

Her thoughts, as wonderful as they were, distracted her temporarily from a rather violent kick. Instinctively, her gaze went to her large belly and she let out a hiss of pain. 

"Ouch. You little bugger."

Her teeth were gritted as she spoke but she still felt content. As painful as the kick was, the baby was a product of her love for Richard and for that reason, she couldn't help but adore the 'little bugger.'

As the kicking died down, Anne's mind began to wander. She pictured the baby and how it would look after she'd given birth. She saw a mini Richard, all blue eyes and messy hair. 

Her smile widened considerably at the thought. Having two Richard's wouldn't be such a bad thing, she mused, happily. 

"What are you grinning about, sweetheart?" Richard asked her, amused. 

Anne turned to look at her husband approaching her and as she spotted a mug of tea in his hands, she felt lucky. 

That didn't stop her, however, from blushing at his question, despite not really knowing why. 

"I was just thinking about something." She admitted sheepishly, as she watched him put her drink down. 

As if he could read her mind, he sat down and took her hand, the smile fixed on his face. 

"The baby? I know that smile, Annie. It only appears when you're thinking of 'the little bugger.'" His words were loving and as he spoke he stroked her hand. 

Her face flushed heatedly as she heard his words. By the ending, it was obvious to her that he'd overheard her before. There was a kind smile on her husband's face and she knew he was still worrying about her. 

Smiling slightly at him, she told him: "You worry too much, you know." 

Richard's kind expression didn't change but instead, he merely leaned forward to kiss his wife, softly. His lips caressing her and soothing her in equally measure. 

"No. I worry just enough, when I have so much to lose." His words were muttered against her lips and immediately, she felt herself smiling. 

Although, his worry wasn't something to smile about, she felt loved and adored. He was gazing at her with so much tenderness that she had to smile. 

"I need to get back to work. Enjoy your rest." He told her, before he made his way out of the room, leaving Anne smiling.

Her thoughts were awash with Richard. He'd become such a big part of her world that she couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't want to even contemplate it too much. The mere contrast of feeling so loved and adored and in turn loving him so much, to not having him in her life would be stark.

Her thoughts were broken by a swift kick and this time, she was thankful. It stopped her unhappy thoughts and it reminded her of her little bugger!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
